


Laughing Every Time

by helens78



Series: Not So Platonic [2]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: F/M, vehicle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were an experiment, it would bother her. If he were freaked out less (or more, for that matter), it would bother her. Instead, it all feels like Pierce being Pierce, taking an unexpected attraction in stride as best he can.  A fast ride in a Lambourghini and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillah975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/gifts).



If this were an experiment, it would bother her. If he were freaked out less (or more, for that matter), it would bother her. Instead, it all feels like Pierce being Pierce, taking an unexpected attraction in stride as best he can.

He's figured out what to do with his hands, which is such a step in the right direction it tends to leave her breathless, even shocked sometimes. There's no more awkwardness, and unlike a lot of toppy guys she's been with, he doesn't go right for her tits or her pussy. It's things like a hand on her arm, fingers gliding up and down, or at the small of her back, warm and heavy and _there_, or right now, he's got his hand on her thigh, skirt riding up over his wrist, and his thumb's moving back and forth over her hip, under the elastic of her string bikini.

There isn't much room in here--okay, there's _some_ awkwardness, but it isn't his fault. It's the Lamborghini, so fast, so sexy, and that he takes shotgun while _she_ navigates curves is just icing. It's worth the dodge around the gearshift, the lift over the armrest, those goddamned bucket seats, to get into his lap as best she can and--there's no better word for it than this--_grapple_.

He kisses hot and heavy, with his tongue fucking into her mouth the way his cock can't fuck into her pussy when they're crammed in the front seat this way. But oh, God, she can feel it, feel _exactly_ what he wants to give her, and there's no more worry that it's all in spite of her pussy and her breasts and her two X chromosomes. When he's kissing her like this and he's got one hand under her skirt and the other one tangled into her hair, she knows it's not in spite of anything, it's _because_, and she ends up laughing when he bites her, laughing every time.

_-end-_


End file.
